Project X Total Relocation of Creatures of Magic
by Johnnyboytrekkie
Summary: Twenty years ago, the United States, Russia, and China began a joint program called Project X. This project was created for the sole purpose of removing magical creatures from human habitional zones. It also was tasked with developing countermeasures against magic, designing new weaponry, and to discover any potential uses of magic. Rated T for mild language and slight blood.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Project X (USS Enterprise CVN-65)

"Sir, final scans of the United Kingdom complete. We have identified and tagged every ambient bioelectromagnetic quantum signature. The prime minister has given us permission to conduct an assault on their two largest institutions."

"Good job lieutenant. Begin loading assault helicopters. Make sure the Blackhawks engage their EM jamming equipment. We don't want them to encounter a confounding charm or a ward field without their shields engaged."

"Aye sir. The Blackhawks are ready to depart."

Admiral Nimitz looked at a model of a F-18 on his desk. "Launch the Blackhawks and the F-22b escorts. If push comes to shove, the F-22b's are authorized to fire tactical antimatter warheads."

"Yes sir… Blackhawks and their escorts launched. All aircraft have engaged their EM jamming grids." The lieutenant looked apprehensive.

"What is it lieutenant? " The admiral switched his voice into a kind, fatherly tone. He really cared for his subordinates, and he treated them like his children.

"Sir, it's just that, well, these, wizards and witches. Aren't they just like us? This feels like genocide."

"Don't worry lieutenant. Our scientists assure us that these… creatures are only a 92.35 % match with human DNA. Plus, you've read the reports about those deatheaters and how they kill unarmed humans. These creatures are just disasters waiting to happen. Also, we will only neutralize the deatheaters. The civilians and children will be relocated to an island, where they can do whatever the hell they want to."

"But sir, they will not be allowed to leave the island?"

"Of course not! If they even try to apparatate, a nuclear warhead will detonate underneath the island, killing everyone on it due to seismic shock. However, the radiation will be kept out of the atmosphere because the explosion will be underground. Lieutenant, we have this planned out to the last letter."

"Of course sir. I'm sorry I doubted you. It's not my place to judge."

"No. Thank you for questioning this plan. We need to make sure every element of this plan is ready."

"Thank you sir"

"Now, go get some rest. If things go as planned, we should be questioning every minister of magic in the world by tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" The lieutenant salutes, and leaves the room….

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading this prologue. If you find this story interesting, please review. **

**PS: The EM jamming equipment only stops magical wards and mind altering/fooling charms and spells. All other spells are not affected. However, it does protect them from invisible magic by making everything visible. Also, dementors cannot affect people in a EM jamming field.**

**Update: Two minor mistakes fixed in this chapter. Tell me if there are any more =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

December 16 2012

Assault SEAL team 1 Blackhawk:

Sergeant Reynolds was looking through one of the Blackhawk's windows. "You know, I used to really like Harry Potter and the adventures he went through when I was a kid."

Lieutenant Kim, fresh out of Navy SEAL training, and wanting to integrate himself with his men piped in. "Yeah, I used to read the series all the time."

"Well sir, do you believe that Harry Potter actually exists?"

"Well Sergeant, I have a cousin who is a Commodore in the Navy, and he said that one of his buddies actually interrogated J.K Rowling. He said that she said that her stories are one hundred percent legit, written from first hand diaries and accounts."

Private Lawnings, another SEAL hot off the press countered. "But sir, it takes a long time to write, edit, then publish a book. That means that the Harry Potter series would be at least three to four years behind."

The lieutenant now turned his attention to the Private. "True, but J.K Rowling isn't your normal human. She isn't even a normal witch. She's a time traveler who was exiled from the Magical world, for being a time traveler. According to her, we should be in around _The Order of the Phoenix _time period."

"Ohhh. That makes sense. But why would she do something like that; writing a book about the future. Couldn't that disrupt the space-time continu…"

"This is the pilot speaking. I just wanted to let you guys know we are around 5 klicks from the target zone. Also, I intercepted a transmission from the Russians. They've managed to capture the Ukrainian Minister of Magic and have 'neutralized' any threats."

The team looked at each other. When the Ruskies said 'neutralized' it usually meant killed.

The pilot came on the intercom again. "Lieutenant, ETA in 3 minutes. Once you guys are dropped, we will head back to the Enterprise to refuel. We will be back within 5 hours."

The Lieutenant stood up. "Okay men, grab your weapons and gear. Don't forget to turn on your EM jamming field. If you are hit by an Imperio spell without it on, the team will neutralize you Russian style."

The lieutenant received a few chuckles in reward for the joke. "Ok men, let's go!" With that, SEAL Assault Team One shimmied down a rope near the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However, I do claim this story's plot. (Just remembered the disclaimer =)**

**Cassia4u: Thank you for your kind words. I do try my best to help people understand. It's people like you who inspire me to keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

December 26 2012 9:30 PM/2130 hours

Grounds near Hogwarts

"Alpha one, this is Beta one. Please come in."

Lieutenant Kim replied, "Beta one, this is Alpha one, we are in position."

"Alpha one, stand by…, change in orders. We are camping for the night. Command thinks it will be easier if we get them during breakfast, apparently Russian and Chinese night operations got hairy."

"Roger that Beta one; will proceed to designated campsites."

"Roger. Good luck Matt."

Lieutenant Kim laughed, "Beta one, you just violated regulations."

"To hell with regs; Beta one out."

Lieutenant Kim gathered his men

"Ok guys, change of plan. We're going to bunk in the forest over there due west. Apparently, the Russians and Chinese had some problems with night ops, so were going in at breakfast time."

"But lieutenant, what about our breakfast?" Private Daniels piped in.

"I'm sure our beloved MRE's will keep us full." Sergeant Reynolds replied.

"Wait, isn't that the Forbidden Forest!?" Private Lawnings cried out.

Lieutenant Kim looked surprised "Oh fudgenuckles"

"Fudgenuckles?" said the entire team in unison.

The lieutenant sighed "Long story. Reynolds, get a hold of Beta squad and advise them about our situation. If I remember correctly, there is some nasty stuff down there."

"Yes sir"

Private Gonzales took a look through a pair of binoculars.

"Sir, I see a huge dog, 1200 meters from our position and closing!"

"I see it Gonzales, it looks like Fang."

"Fang?" Gonzales looked confused.

"Hagrid's dog. I would hate to kill it. Anyhow, if it gets within 400 meters off our position, you are authorized to shoot it."

"Yes sir" Gonzales began to cock his M16A5.

10 hours later…

December 27 2012 7:30 AM/0730 hours

Lieutenant Kim laid out a map of Hogwarts from a limited edition **Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix **set.

"Okay men, here's our plan. We place charges at this point on the wall, along with some other charges at these locations to confuse and overwhelm the enemy. Once we have the charges placed, we will enter the castle thru the hole and surprise everyone at breakfast in their mess hall. Is everything clear?"

"Yes sir" said the men in unison.

**AN: How do you like the story so far? Please review! I will take any and all suggestions into account!**


End file.
